Visit to the past
by Social fanfiction 20
Summary: In the future where everything is in the year 2048 5 kids Piper,Jack,Amy,Abby and lilly were given time machine watches and are going back in time to watch how chyna and fletcher fell in love but they broke one rule of time travel which puts them mostly piper and jack in danger from existing!
1. The future

** Visit to the Past**

**this is about 5 kids from the future who visits the past but gets stuck in the past after their time machine doesn't future is 2046 **

**P.S.-There are 3 more made up chachters also **

* * *

"MOM!"yelled a 13 year old girl named Piper with blue eyes the shade of an ocean and with black-Blond hair with light skin.

"What is it honey?" Said a Grown up women with brown skin black-blond hair and brown eyes also known as 43 year old Chyna Qumbiy-Parks.

"Jack TOOK MY PHONE AGAIN!" Said Piper "Now sweetie we had this talk boys are boys and Jack!..Give piper back her phone!" Said chyna "Fine!" said jack who has brown skin and blue eyes with dirty brownish-blond hair. Just then a man with brownish-blond hair light skin and blue eyes (Fletcher qumbiy-parks)enter with 4 people one with blond hair lab coat and light skin (Olive)the other with a lab coat and brown hair had muscles (Angues)and two little teens one with dirty blond hair brown eyes and pink-blue dress and has her hair as bangs and curly hair and is 14 (Name is Amy shes girly and is expect at computers like her dad)the other has brown hair glasses pink hat and boots pink skirt with a cat shirt who is 14 also(name is Abby shes like her mom edicic memory)

"Chyna!" Said 43 year old olive as she hugged her best friend "Hey guys so I heard your 20 year old annverisy is coming up so excited to see what angus got you!" Said chyna. "Hi Amy!" Said Piper hugging each other "hey piper so lemme hear ya play the gutier I love it!" Said Amy gushing "Hi jack. You know intersting factiod about cousins.-" said Abby before getting cut off "No more factiods!" Said everyone expect olive

"Fine...So Jack how is your paintings and if it's about Lilly(Lilly is jack's crush like chyna and flecther)then she will be creeped out even though shes your friend she only thinks of you as a friend."said Amy

"um no I didn't Paint another Portiant again..hehe.." Said jack before hiding the painting of Lilly behind him. Then lilly entered with boots jeans and a t-shirt.(lilly has red natural hair and blue eyes) "So jack lets start our studying-" said Lilly before she was intrupeted by jack saying "Date?!" "Nooo session" said Lilly giggling. Chyna and Fletcher laughed at the memory and went to the kitchen. " Piper,Jack,Amy,Abby,and Lilly, guys what news my husband and I have?" Said olive "Your having another baby? Mrs. Doyle?" Said Lilly "Nooo two is enough." Said olive while the teens were giggling."Me and Mr. Doyle made a TIME MACHINE!" Said Olive "whoa really show us!" Said piper. "You know since you all are mature I think it would be better if you see the time your parents fell in love!" Said olive to jack and piper. "Cool and we know when they fell in love! They keep talking about it every day!" Said piper giggling "Okay so come with us you already know that the year is 2013 august 31," said Angus "When did you and aunt olive fell in love?" Said jack "2017." Said Angus bothered by it still.

"Well since the time machine is close lets go I don't think chyna or fletcher or Lilly's mom,Amanda would mind." Said olive as they all went to the flying car.

After 10 minutes they went inside a building named Doyle company(lol) they went up 24 floors and saw the time machine is aA watch and there were 7 watches there but since angus and olive still has some work still "okay so put August 31, 2013 and then you will be exactly 3 blocks away from Z-Tech the boarding school where your parents me angus and espically your mom Lilly went,Just don't mess around with the past if you do you might get in danger and there will be time co-" said olive before getting cut off by everyone expect angus "WE GET IT!" "Okay I'm just a little worried." Said olive

After putting their watches everyone put the date and olive was almost forgeting something "Wait guys make sure you try not to in-" but they were gone.

* * *

**How did you like it good right? Next chapter is in z-tech where they meet their parents which 43 year old olive was about to tell them not to.**


	2. Night calls

Visit to the past

I might work on these on the weekends since I have a lot more homework in the week then the weekend

* * *

In the year 2013 Z-Tech

"Do you think Kendenny will love my painting" said fletcher holding a painting that has kendenny and the words vote for kendenny in 2032 "Whatever happen to your 'Undying love' for chyna?" Said Amanda disapointed "I got over it about she thought of me as her friend and always will be and she said it on my birthday!" said Fletcher Angry "Wow it must have stung hard." Said Amanda upset "Yeah but I got over it now so me and chyna are just friends." Said fletcher calmly just then 5 kids came and little did they know danger is about to happen soon. "Um hello where is the admistor?" Said Lilly "you see that big guy?" Said fletcher pointing to zolatan Lilly nodded "it's him" said fletcher "thanks. And by the way what's your name?" Said Lilly "It's fletcher and yours is?" said fletcher "Lilly." Said Lilly a little shocked then the 5 kids walked away "Amanda you know that girl Lilly looks a little like you because red natural hair and blue eyes." Said flecther confused "I know its a little creepy" said Amanda as began began painting

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Wow my mom is so beatiful as a 14 year old" said lilly "Okay we know we need to talk to the fat guy since he might kick us out since we are ants in the year 2048 but not here." Said jack "Right" said Amy

"Um hello Mr. Zoalten?" Said Abby "Yes? oh my workers didn't tell there were 5 new ants!" Said Zolaten surprised "um these 4 and me are new and we didn't know how to apply here so we just came here." Lied Abby "Okay but tell me your ñames and talent." Said Zolaten "My name is piper and my talent is music!" Said piper "My name is Jack and my talent is Art!" Said Jack "My name is Amy and my talent is computer genius !" Said Amy "My name is Abby and my talent is acutally eidetic memory"said Abby "And my name is lilly and my talent Acting!"said Lilly

"PROVE IT!" Said zolaten *Pipers grabs her gutier out of nowhere and plays IT and sings**Jack shows Zolaten his painting of lilly*"Intersting factiod..."Said Abby while babbling on some diet. "Oh Romeno thes where may you be..." Said lilly in charchater

"Okay your all in and Abby are you saying i'm FAT?!" Said Zolaten " recommed some food like a saled" said Abby scared "Okay wait a sec... *Grabs his micophoney thingy* Chyna Parks,Flecther Qumbiy,Angus Chesternut,Oliver Doyle, Amanda Daphne,And Maia flyn,"

After 6 minutes..

*6 A.N.T.s enter*

"Hi students we have 5 new A.N.T.s who has the same talent as your and this is twice fantistic!" Said Zolaten "Well hello there!...my name is Chyna,This guy is Flecther,and the blond is Olive, The who is a little chubby no offense is Angus, The red head girl is Amanda and the brunette is Maia." Said Chyna "Well my name is piper,and the guy flirting with my red headed friend is my brother Jack, and the girl with great style is my cousin Amy,and the other girl with glasses is my cousin and Amy's sister Abby, and my red headed friend is Lilly." Said Piper. "Okay so Piper whats your talent?" Said Chyna "Music!" Said Piper "Really then i'm your mentor i'm sure we could be friends!" Said Chyna "Wait i have a qustion?" Said Piper "Sure ask away!" Said Chyna "Are you and Flecther a couple? You Two look cute together!" Said Piper "Wha?-No,no! He and I are just friends Nothing more." Said Chyna while Piper frowned.

After 5 minutes...

"Okay have fun guys!" Said Zolaten "So you have a crush on your friend Lilly?..Wow i used to have a crush very smilar like that with Chyna." Said Flecther talking to Jake "Wait used to?" Said Jake confused "Yeah Chyna said on my birthday that we will be only friends and only friends and i found out i was blind to see that kendenny was my true girlfriend." Said Flecther "I guess Chyna and Flecther were never meant to be." Said Amanda disapointed Just then an annoucment came from zolaten "There will be a valentines day Dance in 2 weeks You will need a date also." "Wow a valentines dance! This would be a chance for me and kendenny to have our speacial moment!" Said Flecther that's when a idea popped into Jack.

That night...

"Come on,Pick up.." Said Jake waiting for someone to Pick up from the other line."Hello" said someone from the other line "Hello?Piper? I found out something!" Said jake "This is olive what do you mean by 'I found out something!' Is there something you and Piper are hiding?" Said olive "No! I need to talk to Piper!" Said Jake "Fine,But i have my eyes on you but its a strange meapthor intersting factiod..." Said olive before getting cut off "I JUST WANT TO TALK TO PIPER!" Said Jake. "Okay fine!but as i said i have my eyes on you!" Said olive then there were some muffled noises then Jake heard a noise saying "PIPER YOUR BROTHER WANTS TO TALK YOU ON THE PHONE!" Jake rolled his eyes thinking 'Same Aunt Olive in the future' then Jake heard some more muffled noises then he heard piper's voice "Hello? Jake?" Said Piper "Piper I remember how mom and dad fell in love!" Said Jake "Yeah i know and its going great! Even mom said something about dad!" Said Piper

_-Flashback-_

_piper:Wow your so talented Mo-Chyna._

_Chyna: i know i wonder who i might go with in the dance._

_Olive:Well i obvisly know Flecther is one of Two who already have a date to the dance._

_Chyna: Dixion right? _

_olive:Obvisly!_

_Chyna:You know this sounds strange but.. I kinda miss Flecther painting pictures of me..and Him flirting with me..he's sweet kind funny..and cute and ses-Whoa what was that?_

_Piper:Whoa!Oooo your falling in love!_

_Olive:ooo but Flecther is with Kennedy!_

_Piper:oh._

_-flashback end-_

"Wait really?!" Said Jack Suprised "Yep!" Said piper just then lilly joined in by saying "AWWW!" "Lilly?!" Said Piper "Uh-oh" said lilly giggling "You were earsdropping on us weren't you?" Said Jack laughing "You caught me!*Giggles* so your mom and dad fell in love when there was a romactic valatine's dance?Thats so adorable!" Said Lilly "Yep and also about dances would you like to go? With me?" Said jake flirting "Nice try but nope." Said lilly serios "Haha you can't even trick her to go with you!" Said Abby "Wow how many people are earsdropping?" Said piper Then a giggle was heard " Lilly stop giggling or your giggling at how cute i AM?" Said Jake flirting again "It wasn't me." Said lilly "HI GUYS!" Shouting Amy giggling "Amy!" Said everyone "how much did you hear?" Said piper "Everything. But guess what else i found out about Aunt Chyna" said Amy "What?" Said Jack "Hear this." Said Amy.

_-Tape-_

_Na,Na,Na,Na_

_Na,Na,Na,Na_

_Na,Na,Na,Na_

_ Na,Na,_

_His Name Is Written Over My Heart_

_Like He Fell From The Stars_

_That I want him to be mine_

_He's the sweetest kind of guy_

_Sweetest kind of guy_

_The more I get to know him_

_Well the more I cannot Hide_

_And he's on my every single day_

_Hope he never goes away_

_My crush has to be real_

_I Love how good I been Feeling_

_I'm dreaming head over heels and_

_Over my crush,my crush,my crush_

_-Tape ends-_

_"_Wow this must be about our dad right jake?" Said Piper "I also heard also she is planning to sing to someone to invite them to a dance!" Said Amy "Cool!" Said Jake "She has 14 na Na na's really?" Said Abby "Really Abby thats all you need to say?" Said lilly giggling "Well bye guys." Said Piper before hanging up "Bye" said everyone before hanging up

What they didn't know a Maia and a olive were listening...

* * *

So did you like IT the next or in 2 chapters is where the future begins going wrong...


	3. Maia and olive find outChyna's song

**Visit to the past**

The next moring

"Piper!" Said olive and Maia "Yeah? What?" Said Piper "we need to talk." Said olive "not now." Said Piper "Right now." Said Maia *After 2 minutes and walking into a closet*"So what do you want to talk about?" Said Piper "We know you secret." Said Maia "what secret..Pssh i have no secrets!" Piper nervosly "We heard your little CALL with your 4 friends." Said Olive "What do you know Chyna as your mom?" Maia half shocked and half serious "uh...okay...I don't know what your talking about?" Said Piper nervous "Don't joke around,Piper...TELL US!" Said olive "OKAY!...Fine you caught me!" Said piper As she conutined "I came from the future to visit the time when my dad and mom fell in love!" Said piper confessing "BUT!..Do you have any proof you agave any proof you came from the future?" Said Maia "Olive, you wished to have a company named Doyle company and you want a husband in the future who is strong and has muscles. For Maia you had a tiny crush on dixion Olive's boyfriend until olive became his girlfriend okay!" Said Piper "WHOA!I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL EVERYONE!" Said olive as she almost turned the knob on the door until piper pulled her back "BUT YOU MUST PROMISE TO NOT TELL ANYONE ESPICALLY CHYNA AND FLECTHER!" Said piper whisper-yelling "Okay so when did chyna and flecther actually fell in love?" Said Maia playing with her brown curly hair (She does that when she is curious)

"Valentine dance." Said piper smirking as she Maia, and olive came out. Then Jack,Lilly,Amy and Abby ran to Piper. "Piper so are we goin-..." Said Lilly before relizaing that Olive and Maia are with piper "Guys, I told about tima travy" said piper with her codes and whispering "WHAT?!" Shouted Jack,Lilly and Abby,Then everyone stared at them with a weirded look "heh sorry...Go back to whatever you were doing..." Said Lilly Amy just stood there with wide eyes and still "Um Amy?...HELLO?!" Said Piper Then Abby noticed what Amy was staring at and wided her eyes. " hello?! EARTH TO AMY AND ABBY!" Said Piper then Amy pointed to a black guy with black hair and Lilly eyes widen "OH MY GOSH.." Said Lilly "Huh?" Said olive looking at them confused then piper turned and saw one spefic person who might get piper and jack in danger,Nigel, Nigel was new today and when he enter that's when Amy and Abby noticed him then after 15 seconds of looking he saw his old crush Chyna parks that's when piper noticed. "Oh no!" Said piper as Nigel was walking towards chyna then Maia and olive turned and saw him "Wait Nigel?" Said Maia "Guys he could put me and piper in danger of existing!" Said jake "Wait we could distract him to another girl..." Said olive as she was turning to Maia "WHAT?!" Said Maia.

16 seconds later..

*Maia walks up to Nigel blocking him* "Hi!Nigel long time no seeing!" Said Maia as she twirled her hair "Um Maia can you move please..." Said Nigel "Wait Nigel want a tour around?" Said Maia still not letting nigel walk over to Chyna "OKAY!Lets go!" Said Maia dragging Nigel away from chyna and was giving a 'YOU OWE ME' look to olive,Amy,Abby,Piper,Lilly,and Jack while the guys were trying hard to not laugh. Then Amanda came down with flecther to eat something and Nigel Maia and well you know the rest. "Um hi guys what are you doing?" Said a confused Amanda "Nothing!" Said everyone while Maia dragged Nigel to the evevaloter quickly before flecther or Amanda saw him. "O-Kay... So do you want to come with us for breakfast?" Said flecther "No thanks." Said olive as olive,Amy,Abby,Jack,Piper,and Lilly Sped-walked to the elevator and check on Maia and Nigel. "Wow that was close!" Said piper "Yep very close!" Said Lilly "They almost saw Nigel and they could've dragged him to chyna and BAM! You two would be in danger!" Said olive As she conutined "You know you should go back to your time it's dangerous for you guys,you might change your futures,OR WORST!" said olive imaging the worst thing to happen. "I think you and maia could handle it..why don't we go back guys" said Abby worried "But ABBY!" Said Jack and Amy "Guys.." Said Lilly but jack and Amy were auguring with Abby "Guys.." Said Lilly No one was still listening...until "GUYS!" Said Lilly screaming "Huh?" Said everyone expect Lilly "Abby has a Point we need to go back to our future because there were too many close calls that Jack and piper could been gone! If we don't them to disappear then we need to go back its dangerous out here!" Said Lilly serious for the first time. "Ok,Lilly your right.." Said jack "You not saying that because you have a crush on her right jack?" Said Olive smirking "uh..um...no!" Said Jack blushing beet red, Lilly blushed a little. "Well whatever lets go!" Said Abby is she actived her watch and...?the watch did nothing? Abby tried working it for a minute but no use. "Huh? It doesn't work.." Said Abby Everyone's eyes widen at it...it was quiet for a minute until someone spoke.

"So we're stuck here?" Said Lilly with a little squeak in her voice "Looks like it..." Said Abby "WHO INVENTED THOSE HORRBILE INVENTIONS?" Said Olive,then everyone pointed at her. "Uhh...we all make mistakes...I'm guessing they weren't tested enough?" Said olive nervously "That means we need to be careful guys for now.." Said piper "WAIT Can't Amy find a way to fix it?" Said jack "Oh yeah! Then we could go home!" Said Lilly "But guys...I need my tools to fix it.." Said Amy sadly "Wait I remember something there is someone named Angus Chesternut! He can fix it but!... It might invole telling him that you 5 are from the future!" Said olive while everyone's (expect Olive) eyes widen at the mention of Amy and Abby's dad and piper and jack's Uncle. "What?" Said olive as her eyebrows rosed up. "Nothing" said everyone

after 1 minute...

"Okay we're here." Said olive as she scanned the room for angus then she saw angus coming out of his room... "Angus!" Said olive "huh?...oh hi olive um hey guys?" said Angus "Angus, I'll explain later but you need to fix their time watches!" Said Olive "Wow this is all sudden random.." Said angus confused "Just do it!" Grabbing angus giving look 'Do it or I'll kill you' and she dropped him "OKAY!" Said Angus as the 5 teens gave their time watches to angus as he got his tools out "so guys your parents made it?" Said Angus "Yep." Said Amy "So who is your dad your mom is obviously olive." Said Angus curiously "Uhh..well here's a hint:NOT DIXION" said Abby "What?" Said olive shocked "You'll find out in 4 years.." Said Lilly "Okay?" Said olive..

Then everyone was talking about how flecther and chyna fell in love and other things etc. until Chyna came up. "Hey guys!" Said chyna "chyna?!" Said everyone as angus hid the watchs before she saw them. "Oh hey jack can I tell you something.." Said chyna "Okay...sure?" Said jack as chyna grabbed her guatiter and she said " wait in song". Just then flecther came just as chyna began singing" Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na,Na

Na,Na

His name is written above my heart

Like he fell from the stars

That I want him to be mine

Lilly eyes widen and she was getting red and angry,While flecther was there upset and dropped his flowers and smush them and tore his card to chyna as tears were escaping his eyes and flung his head down and went to the elevator...while Olive saw what happened and ran to him as Angus muttered to himself "Oh no.." But chyna didn't notice any of not yet.

He's the sweetest kind of guy

Sweetest kind of guy

The more that I get to know him

The more I cannot hide

He's on my mind every single day

Hope he never goes away

My crush has to be real

Lilly got up and walked away not crying but angry she doesn't know why and Abby went after her so angus,Jack,Piper and Amy were lefted Jack was shocked at everything happening around him.

I love how good I been feeling

I'm dreaming Head over heels and

Over my crush,My crush,my crush

Chyna finally stopped singing and said "Jack can you be my date for the valentines dance please?" "Chyna..." Said jack standing up and conutined "No." "Wha-...wait what?" Said chyna shocked "No... I want to go with someone else sorry.. You could've tried asking flecther" said jack "but I dunno if he has a crush on me still he has a girlfriend and he loves her now." Said chyna staring down and Amanda came in and was watching "But flecther came in to give you flowers and a card but he smushed them and tore the card after you began singing to me right now." Said jack Amanda was stunned and went back to the elevator to find flecther and comfort him. "He did! Oh my gosh! I need to find him...Thanks jack...bye!" Said chyna "Okay bye" said jack

*Chyna exits*

"Hey where's everyone?" Said jack confused

"Flecther:Chyna's singing to you,Olive:To comfort Flecther,Lilly:Jealousy, Abby:Comfort Lilly,Amanda:Heard what happened to flecther and is comforting him." Said Piper very confused Jack was stunned at what he heard piper said about Lilly since he never thought Lilly were to get jealous. "Hey I fixed your time watches!" Said angus giving them back." Thanks Dad.-uh oh I revealeit who's my dad." Said Amy Angus's eyes popped out "YOUR SAYING IN YEARS I GET MARRIED TO OLIVE DOYLE THE MOST BEATIFUL PERSON WHO EVER LIVED ON EARTH!" Said angus "Shh..secret and try doing weights also!" Said piper "Okay let's get Lilly and Abby!" Said amy putting on her Time watch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Ugh." Said Lilly throwing a rock from the blancory as Abby entered "Hey Lilly." Said Abby "Hi Abby" said Lilly angry still "So your mad still?" Said Abby "um Nooo..." Said Lilly "Come on Lilly I know you well intersteing factiod about you is you get easily jealous s-" said Abby "I WASN'T JEALOUS!" Said Lilly "Aha you are jealous you are finally releazing your feelings for jack!" Said Abby "NOO." Said Lilly "Come on admit it. You Liiikkkkkeeee Jacky" said Abby in a mocking tone "Okay I kinda DO!" Said Lilly confessing "AW. How cute wow I guess I owe Piper 50 bucks." Said Abby "You bet on me having a crush on jack?" Said Lilly as a eyebrow rosed up "Maybe.." Said Abby as she conutined "But won't you tell jack?" Said Abby "But I really don't know why but I'm shy and nervous to tell how I feel about him.." Said Lilly Then after Lilly said that Jack,Piper, and Amy came "Hey guys Angus fixed our watches lets go now!" Said Amy "Okay" said Lilly acting happy again as everyone got their time watches "Piper,You bet on me having a crush on jack for 50 bucks?!" Said Lilly whisper-Yelling "Oops?" Said Piper shrugging Lilly just rolled her eyes.

Everyone actived their watches and in 10 seconds they were back in the future but piper and jack felt something wrong and were feeling weak...

They were in the Alerterna Future!

* * *

Yay! My longest chapter Many heartbreaks in this chapter! Yay! I hope this chapter attracts more readers I might make next part quickly tommrow I already have an idea now!


	4. WHAT HAPPENED?

**Visit To The Past**

They were back but to jack and piper they felt something was wrong they felt weak and they looked around and what caught everyone's attention was a poster!

_Chyna Parks Tour info:_

_Location:Wesbter staudium _

_Time:6:00-10:30 _

_When: February 14 _

"Wha-" said piper before falling down "Piper!" Said Lilly grabbing her "But chyna gave up her job but writes songs when she had u-" said Jack before falling down and Amy and Abby grabbed them "Oh no look at this!" Said Lilly showing another poster but of Chyna and her HUSBAND NIGEL! "no." Said piper coughing and losing her brown-blondish color. "Oh-No the future is messed up!" Said Lilly worried and upset "Guys Look!" Said Amy pointing to a newspaper...

PresidentKennedy marrying Flecther Quimby

Flecther and Kennedy been going out ever since 2013 that is a long time for sure!

Flecther proposed to President Kennedy last month they told us they are getting married at the White House in may 17...

"No that can't...but... How?How did it happen.." Said Jake coughing getting paler. "Oh no this is the Alerterna future where piper or Jack were never born!" said Abby Stressing out "So how did all of this happened?!" Said Lilly worried "I know what happened." Said a stranger,everyone turned around and saw someone with ajacket covering her head "It all started in 2013 when chyna parks went after flecther and found him...

_-Flashback-_

_"Flecther!" Said chyna _

_"Oh hey chyna"said flecther coldly _

_"Flecther I wanted to ask if you wanted to go with me to the valentines dance with me?" said Chyna sweetly_

_"No chyna" said flecther still coldly _

_"Why,Please flecther.."'said chyna _

_"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Snapped flecther _

_"Flec-Flecther..." Said chyna _

_"I HAD A CRUSH ON YOU EVER WE MET I TRIED IMPRESSING YOU WHEN WE BEGAN Z-TECH I WAS TRYING YO MAKE JEALOUS WITH MY GIRLFRIEND KENNEDY BUT NO! YOU NEVER GOT IT AND WHEN I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU TO THE DANCE YOU HAD TO ASK JACK! WELL THAT'S IT, IT'S THE LAST STRAW! I TRIED EVERYTHING BUT I GIVE UP!" snapped flecther back Amanda and olive came when flecther got mad and Amanda said "Flecther Lis-" but flecther snapped again "NO ONE UNDERSTANDS I CAN'T KEEP BEING FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE I HAD A CRUSH ON FOR SO LONG AND YET SHE DOESN'T RETURN THE SAME FEELINGS SORRY CHYNA BUT I CAN'T BE FRIENDS WIH YOU ANYMORE!ITS PAINFUL WATCHING YOU DATE BOYS WHILE I WAS THERE WITH YOU THE WHOLE TIME!" snapped flecther as he stomped away it was the last time chyna talked to him ever again. Chyna was the dance by her self until..._

_"Hey chyna! Remember me?" Said Nigel_

_"Oh hi Nigel." Said chyna upset with her fight with flecther_

_"What's wrong chyna?" Said Nigel worried _

_"Not-thing.." Said chyna as she broke down crying _

_"Chyna please tell me.." Said Nigel _

_"Flecther and me aren't friends anymore." Said chyna as she wiped her tears away_

_"What happened?" Said Nigel getting mad every second at flecther _

_"I was going to ask flecther to the dance but he said no and he treated me coldly just because I was asking someone else to the dance but I didn't if flecther liked me still turns out he did so he and I got in a fight now be treats me coldly and so does kennendy." Said chyna crying a little still _

_"Wow what a jerk to treat a beautiful lady like that!" Said Nigel disappointed_

_"You think I'm beautiful?" Said chyna surprised _

_"We'll yes ever since I saw you." Said Nigel flirtours _

_"So you wanna dance?" Said chyna cheerful_

_"Sure." Said Nigel after that they kissed and..._

_-flashback end-_

"They became boyfriend and girlfriend and 8 years ago they married and had 3 normal childern named Merissa,Alice,and Darvin." Said the stranger,Everyone was in shock since Piper and Jack don't have a life or a future. "Wai-wait...who are you?" Said Lilly afraid. "My name is.." Said the stranger as pulled off her hoodie and everyone gasped at who it was!

* * *

Sorry if its short well at least I left a cliffhanger! YAY Cliffhanger!

The person knows chyna guess who is it?


	5. Fix the future!

Recap:

"My name is..." Said the stranger as she pulled her hoodie off as everyone gasped and countined "Maia flyn." "Maia?!" Said Lilly shocked "Yep. You might remember me since we met in 2013." Said Maia "Whoa so all this happened because we traveled in time?" Said Amy "Yes this is the future where jack and piper never existed olive and my memory of meeting you never stoped existing even though you were never born so something must have happened that caused me to remember you and so did olive,Angus forgot all about all of you ever meeting him and after you left 1 week before the dance a new girl named Ashley came and was the girl flecther was dancing in the dance and they became friends and Ashley became friends wih everyone even chyna expect Lexi. Kennedy couldn't go with flecther so that's why flecther was going to the dance with chyna but chyna broke his heart and they stopped talking,Kennedy was busy trying to make this future of her as president. So you guys need to fix the future to save Jack and Piper!" Said Maia out of breath. "Wow so this all happens when we mess with the future?" Said Abby "Yes,If you don't want Piper and jack to disappear you need to go back to the past to rescues your futures and get everything right! So it would be better if you go back one week that day the future is changing and fix it or else someone will be disappearing." Said Maia out of breath again after talking Jack was beginning to disappear everyone gasped "Jack!" Said Lilly "Ug." was all jack said as his color was disappearing "Jack." Said piper trying to reach him but jack head was left to disappear "GUYS GO BACK TO THE PAST QUICK!" Said Maia shouting Everyone Avcited their watches just as they were going to the past Jack disappear,he was gone. "Oh-.." "No!" They were back in the past when piper recovered and said no. Olive was there with Maia when they appeared they both thought the same thing 'Why are they back here?' "Guys what are you doing back here?" said confusly Maia "Most importantly where's jack?" Said olive "GUYS JACK DISAPPERED AND THE FUTURE IS ALL MESSED UP! Maia we met your older self and she told what happened we need to fix it or piper will next!" Said Lilly worried "Wow really?" Said Maia Just then Amanda came up with a blonde with blue eyes. "Hey guys look there's a new girl named Ashley and her she is." Said Amanda the four teens widened their eyes since it one week before the dance!

"Um Hi!" Said Ashley "Hello! So what's you talent?" said Olive "cooking!" Said Ashley "You know that reminds me of my ex boyfriend I don't remember his name anymore." Said olive "Yeah so we'll she is olive,I'm Maia,Those 4 know each other, and you already met Amanda." Said Maia "You know you 7 were acting weird when I'm around." Said Amanda "Heh..Well go now!Meet other people." Said Maia nervorsly "But we already met them." Said Amanda "Well meet them again!" Said piper "But-" said Amanda before being gone. "Ok guys what do you mean jack disappered?!" Said Olive sounding like shes crazy. "Well the future went Wrong and piper and jack were disappearing and we met older Maia and she told us we need to be in the Dance at least to see our future back to normal,then jack was to be done disappearing then piper was about to disapper and we went back here but 2 seconds before coming back jack disappered." Said Lilly in a crying tone "Lilly are you crying?" Said Piper a little stunned that she is crying over Jack. "Wow, so we need to reconnect their friendship and releationship before or during the dance to restore the future?" Said Maia in a serious tone "Yes! So how do we do IT?" Said Amy "Hmm we can try getting them in the same room." Said olive "Well we can try it." Said Piper in a guilt tone(She feels guitly over Jack disappence) "Okay so how do we do IT?" Said Maia "Well we need everyone they know EXPECT KENNEDY and tell them about this but IT means we to tell them your secret." Said Olive then Angus came out of nowhere and said "I will tell everyone!" "Guys we should serpatre with someone and go tell everyone while 1 stay here." Said Abby "Okay so amy and Maia tells Lexi,Olive and Abby tell Dixion,Me and Angus tell Amanda and Ashley." Said Piper "Wait so i'm the one staying?" said lilly "Yep sorry." Said Abby "Okay now lets GO!" Said Piper

*Everyone runs their direction*

* * *

I love ANT Farm when i SAW the new episodio IT was so fun watching Flecther act lovestuck and dumb (No offense) and Chyna singing in karaoke night and BEATING the karaoke champion in one try in a few minutes.(LOL)

Next chapter might come in 2 or 3 weeks or this week so you already know what the next chapter.


End file.
